


The Visitor

by DistractedBySparklyThingsAndToast



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Mysterious Stranger - Freeform, Neckz 'n' Throats, No Redeeming Value Whatsoever, Rough Kissing, Sexy Times, Smut, Spanking, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedBySparklyThingsAndToast/pseuds/DistractedBySparklyThingsAndToast
Summary: Just a plot rhinoceros that's been trying to barrel its way outta my brain...HUGE APOLOGY for the crazy posting/unposting/changing stuff.  I was trying to make a series but I don't understand how to post parts of a series without making subsequent parts simply chapters of the first thing in the series I posted. If anyone wants to take pity on me and explain, I will be most grateful for the assistance!
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	The Visitor

Claire stood at the kitchen sink, unloading the dishwasher and stacking the dirties once she had the clean dishes away. It was Friday morning, and she was wearing her “I feel lazy” pull-on shorts, no bra and a t-shirt of Jamie’s because it smelled like him. She was blaring her music on the kitchen Echo Dot as high as it would go. She always liked 80s music and other rock and roll classics when doing housework; it took her mind off the tedium. 

Jamie was out of town; he had been called to go to a last-minute meeting in Aberdeen on Wednesday and wouldn’t be home until Saturday morning. Today was Friday, and Claire was glad that she’d have to endure just one more night alone. She hated it when he was gone; she never felt as safe as when Jamie was home with her. Of course, they had an alarm system and a secure set of locks on all the doors and windows, but it just wasn’t the same. 

Claire opened up a cabinet and was met by a shower of plastic storage containers, “Ouch! Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!” she cussed loudly. She sighed and went to straighten up the mess. Of course, at only 5’4”, Claire couldn’t actually place the containers on the highest shelves without Jamie or some kind of help. Grumbling, she went into the basement and grabbed the ladder. She opened it up on the kitchen floor with a “scree!” and flinched at the awful sound. She made sure the ladder was steady and grabbed the first handful of containers, stacking the lids underneath the containers. Soon, she had it all done and was about to climb down when she saw some of their summer-use plastic cups were knocked over on the shelf. Sighing, she set to straightening them, too. Of course, since she’d checked this cabinet and still had the ladder out, she reasoned, she may as well check the rest of the cabinets. The bottom cabinets could wait until her next day off. 

Outside, the man sitting in his black vehicle was obscured by a moonless sky and clouds. He took a shallow breath and raised his binoculars again, focusing them _just so._ He watched her stretch to reach the high shelf and sucked in a breath when her perfect ivory skin peeped out from underneath a rising shirttail and her breasts jiggled slightly when she got off the ladder. His eyes wandered down her body to her ass. God had been good when he formed her; perfect for a man’s greedy hands. Her softly rounded hips and petite waist were a feast to behold. For such a short woman, she had long, perfectly shaped legs. He knew his height and solid musculature would be the key to physically subduing her until she submitted to him freely. He was sure she could drive him wild in stockings and a garter belt; in his favorite fantasy, she would wear red 4-inch stilettos and a black silk front-lace-up bodice and leather collar. She would kneel at his feet in the evenings while he drank a cold drink and read the paper after a long day at work, hand reaching down to fondle her breasts or curls. _The perfect pet._ He had a training regimen all planned. He would teach her how to serve him perfectly.He cursed his active imagination as he felt his cock awaken and tent his lightweight pull-on summer trousers. 

The man had met Dr. Claire Beauchamp at the local hospital when she performed emergency gallbladder surgery on his mother. Since that day, he had been unable to get her out of his mind, even though he knew she was married. – he’d seen the ring on her finger. Damn her husband. Lucky, undeserving bastard! The ring would have to be the first thing to go when he had her to himself, that was certain. He’d spent the next few months learning all he could about her and when he found out that her husband was part of the Fraser whisky family, he knew he’d hit the jackpot. All he’d had to do was look on their site to find out in James Fraser’s bio that he traveled all over North America; he would be gone often. He had everything prepared for her at home. A basement bedroom that locked from outside, in case she got any bright ideas around trying to leave him. He’d installed bars on the basement windows and filled in the door to the backyard as well. He knew she could grow to love him if she was given time and encouragement. He didn’t like the thought of seeing her cry, but he realized that she’d probably be terrified in her first weeks with him; he’d have to treat her with kid gloves and try not to move too fast for her. Discipline and reward were the cornerstones of her training regimen, the same as training any other animal. Tonight, though, he would allow himself the privilege of enjoying the fruits of his labor before he escorted her home.

He lowered the glasses slowly and checked his watch. He’d memorized her schedule and her route to work. Tonight was his last night to bring her to her rightful place; at his feet in their home. He made sure he had the gag, cuffs, rope and blindfold ready in his small duffel. He rolled down his window and checked the street. He smiled when he heard Culture Club’s “Karma Chameleon” blaring throughout the house. He popped the trunk and made sure that the pillows and blankets he had placed there for her comfort were ready for her. 

He checked the street and pulled his car around to the curb in front of the house. He had removed the license plates when he’d arrived and would reattach them when he reached the industrial part of town, which was deserted at night and badly lit. 

He kept away from the windows as he entered the side yard; he knew that the door leading from the kitchen to the backyard was generally kept unlocked until they went to bed. He’d scoped out the property by donning a fake water company badge and hardhat. A neighbor had seen him but he just gave her a charming smile and lifted his hardhat in respect. She’d blushed prettily and gone back to her gardening.

He glanced through the windows. There she was, at the counter, straightening up canned goods, rearranging them. Her back was to him and she never once looked up, too involved in her task and her music – now it was U2’s “Bloody Sunday” playing - to even register that someone was behind her. He crept up to her and put a hand over her eyes and mouth and whispered menacingly, “Don’t try to speak or move. Do as I say and everything will be fine, do you understand?” She nodded and her assailant dropped his bag onto the work surface and pulled out the blindfold and gag. He tied the blindfold around her eyes and secured it tightly around her head. He shoved the gag in her mouth, tying a longer strip around her mouth to hold it in place. He tied her hands quickly behind her back and finally spun her around to face him, making a fist and pretending he was going to punch her. When she didn’t flinch, he knew she couldn’t see or say anything. She whimpered and he grasped her arm and growled, “Walk. Don’t try anything or I’ll make you regret it.” She nodded timidly and he pushed her roughly on her stomach against the kitchen table, wrapping his iron-muscled hand around her slender neck. “Stay.” He ran the fingertips of his free hand down her hair, letting them tangle in her silky curls. She was his now. It had all been so easy. He kicked her feet apart and she let out a shocked gasp. She started to tremble as she felt his long fingers grasp the waistband of her shorts and yank them down. He groaned and licked his lips – she was bare underneath her shorts. He forced her to step out of them and flung them across the room. God, that ass. It was even more perfect up-close than his wildest dreams. It was perfectly round and begged to be pinched, licked and slapped until it was strawberry red and she was dancing on the tips of her toes, trying to dull the sting. He slapped both globes sharply, her muted cries of pain music to his ears. He gathered up a handful of curls and yanked her torso off the table, snarling, “Hold that position until I give you permission to release.” He saw her nod and he thrust his hands underneath her shirt and pinched both nipples, eliciting a pained scream from the bound woman. He saw that she was trying to use her abdominals to keep herself upright and filled his hands with her breasts and pulled her back down to the table. He kept pinching and massaging her until she was writhing and then he pushed his fingers onto her breasts sort of like jointed spider’s legs and sank his nails into her breasts, making her scream and thrash. He quickly brought one knee to her honeypot and rubbed it forwards and back. His eyes rolled back in his head at the delicious friction and slickness of her labia, nearly dripping with her juices. He pulled his hands away from her breasts and pulled his pants off quickly before she had time to move away. He held her head on the table and licked and kissed up and down her jaw and neck, pulling moans out of the tiny woman. His cock grew ever-harder and he wondered if he’d last long enough to release inside her, to truly mark her as his property for the very first time. He could feel his balls drawing up and his orgasm just beginning. He licked and sucked a path down her back and ordered her to “stay!” again. He knelt behind her and separated her labia, taking a deep whiff of her unique smell. She was heavenly, and all his. He gently inserted a finger into her honeypot and groaned at her copious wetness, all for him. He continued for a few seconds with one finger and then added a second and she grunted with the force of his strong hand driving her mound repeatedly against the edge of the table. He lowered his face and nibbled and licked her labia. She wriggled and screamed and tried to get away from the overwhelming feelings. He pulled his fingers out of her now-dripping snatch and held onto her hip with one hand and spanked her viciously with the other. She howled into the gag and stopped fighting him. He rose and murmured in her ear,

“That’s a good pet, submit to me.” He kissed underneath her earlobe and crouched down again. He continued eating her out until she was panting behind the gag and then circled and sucked on her clitoris with his warm tongue. Claire shot up and tried to stomp on his foot – the sensations were too much - but he pushed her back onto the table, widened her stance and wet the tip of his cock in her juices, now running down her thigh,

“Look at you, you mendacious slut, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” The man spoke in an even lower octave than before and Claire realized that her struggles had aroused him. Abruptly, she relaxed as much as she could. He was far too strong for her anyway; if she stopped struggling, it would be over sooner and hopefully, he would leave quickly. He separated her labia and lined himself up with her opening. He placed the tip of his cock just inside her pussy and clamped his powerful hands onto her hips. Without warning, he surged forward and pulled her back onto his rock-hard, weeping cock. Claire screamed in surprise and tears pricked her blind eyes. Her captor rutted in her like a bull in springtime and finally lifted her torso off the table by pulling her nipples sideways and up, making Claire grit her teeth in pain. He clasped her in his iron-strong arms against his chest, gave three erratic thrusts and wildly howled his release. Her hungry cunt spasmed around his cock and she screamed as she came, his come splattering on the walls of her thirsty uterus. He eased her down, untied her hands and fell, boneless, panting and sweating, on top of her. When he felt like he could move without falling, he turned her around to face him and gently loosened her blindfold. Lastly, he removed her gag and gave her a glass of water. 

“Oh, Jamie, you got to come home early, my love!” Her eyes sparkled and she hugged him fiercely. He pulled back from her and broke into his relaxed grin she adored,

“Och, mo nighean donn, those pussy an’ titty shots ye sent me drove me outta my heid an’ lef’ me with a raging cockstand the whole time I was gone from ye. And the ones o’ yer ass when ye were bent ower, separatin’ yer wee lips, showin’ yer shinin’ juices on yer thighs, God, I thought ma cock was gonna fall off from bein’ so stiff! An’ the one with my 80’s Adam Ant - style belt? (<https://www.vam.ac.uk/blog/news/battlefield-to-boudoir-the-costumes-of-adam-ant>) Och, Dhia, I nearly licked the picture, mo graidh!: He cocked a warning eyebrow at her, “Really, I need ta punish ye fer all that, woman. Ye created hardships fer yer man!” 

Claire laughed in his face, making Jamie laugh. She hugged her husband tightly around his neck. Jamie kissed her lips reverently and sat her half-naked form on the table, “I did a huge dumb and listened to ye pleasure yerself shortly before I had a meetin’ with some Northern California distributors.” Jamie smiled ruefully, “I had ta grab some ice from the ice machine down the hall to, uh, calm the storm.” 

Claire snorted and pulled him into her arms and laid her head in her favorite place, between his shoulder and neck and sighed happily, “What say we order in and I feed you while sitting on your lap, my Westley?”

Jamie nuzzled her neck, “Aye, Princess Buttercup, as you wish!”


End file.
